


Third Wheel Tsukki™

by damianwayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANYWAY they're both very stupid and adorable but whats new, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, based on chapter 230, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: When Hinata and Kageyama go on a run the night before Nationals, Hinata can't stop staring at Kageyama and his stupid leggings and how stupid good looking he was. When Tsukishima had to follow them on a bike on the same night, he can't stop thinking about how he really should get paid for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a kagehina fic even tho theyre my fav hq ship .., but ya i finally had inspiration thanks to [cat](http://liloloveyou024.tumblr.com/) and our "third wheel tsukki™" meme and the fact that i cant deal w kags outfit... like... furudate u wyd; hes like what 12 he isnt supposed to look that good

Kageyama looked really good in those leggings.

Like, really good. A little bit _too_ good. So good that it made Hinata forget for the moment, how excited and anxious he was for Nationals. He even forgot the video they just watched, because he was just trying really hard not to look at Kageyama in those ridiculous leggings.

He didn‘t get it. Couldn‘t he wear long pants like every other person too? Like Hinata did. He was wearing long sweatpants to shield himself from the cold while they were running, but no. Kageyama had to wear shorts with those black leggings underneath and Hinata didn‘t even understand why he was so attracted to them.

He has seen Kageyama‘s legs countless of times and it didn‘t affect him in the slightest. Maybe it wasn‘t just the leggings. Maybe it was a combination of everything, the big hoodie and the gloves.

"Hinata!“ Kageyama called him out. "What‘s up with you?“

"Haaa?“

"You‘re slow.“

"I‘m slow?! _You‘re_ slow!“ Hinata shouted and sped up. It was cold outside, but he wasn‘t feeling cold at all. First of all, he was running at top speed and second of all, he felt hot from thinking about Kageyama and his stupid leggings and how he really wanted to just glide his hands underneath those shorts.

Stupid! It‘s still Kageyama they‘re talking about! So what, he was good looking, a lot of girls thought so! But he was also a huge idiot, which was also another reason why the girls would never consider him as a potential boyfriend.

Which is also why Hinata didn‘t either. Shouldn‘t.

"Aaaah!“ he screamed.

"Shut up!“ Kageyama shouted and sped up too to catch up with Hinata. It didn‘t take him long and Hinata ran even faster until they were both racing again.

"Slow down!“ they heard Tsukki groan frustrated somewhere in the distance. He was on a bike! He could speed up! Hinata was just glad that the race made him forget about his stupid thoughts about equally stupid Kageyama and his even more stupid leggings and most stupid gloves with which he wanted Kageyama to run his hand over Hinat‘s skin.

He screamed even louder and more, running faster, until Kageyama was shouting his name and grabbed him by his collar from behind.

Hinata didn‘t see that coming and fell backwards, stumbling into Kageyama, who was screaming and fell backwards too. He tried to grab onto something to hold his balance, but instead he grabbed into a bush next to them and they both fell into it.

"Bakageyama! What the hell was that?!“

"You wouldn‘t stop running!“ Kageyama screamed back and hissed in pain. It must have really hurt him when he fell into the bush, it wasn‘t that bad for Hinata, since he fell on top of him and-

Hinata blushed when he realized it. "Oh.“

"‘Oh‘?! Oh, _what_?“ Kageyama growled at him and Hinata tried to sit up, but the bush‘s branches were poking him.

"Ouch!“

"It‘s your fault! Don‘t complain!“

"You were the one who grabbed me out of nowhere!“

"We were just supposed to jog and not race!“ Kageyama said. „Where the hell is Tsukishima? Get off me!“

"It hurts!“

"It hurts even more, I‘m lying underneath you- _Oh_.“ Kageyama‘s face turned red- well redder, since he was already red from all the running.

"Why- Why are you blushing? You‘re making this awkward!“ Hinata complained.

"You didn‘t have to point it out, idiot!“ Kageyama said. "Get off me.“

"It‘s comfortable,“ Hinata blurted out and Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"Get off me!“ He wiggled under Hinata, making him fall and right next to him.

"Ouch!“ God, this really did hurt even more.

"How do you like that? I even had you on top of me, that was worse!“

"Was not!“

"Was!“

"Was not!“

Kageyama got up and sat down on top of him and Hinata widened his eyes, his face heating up. God, Kageyama looked really good like this, wiping his sweat with his glove from his forehead and straddling Hinata like this.

"See?“ Kageyama said. "Worse.“

"It‘s not that bad,“ Hinata said and it was like his hands were moving on his own when he stroked Kageyama‘s thighs that were on his left and right to him. The leggings felt nice and now he just wanted to glide his hand under Kageyama‘s shorts and-

"What the fuck are you doing?!“ Kageyama shouted, jerking back from Hinat‘s touch, face reddening even more.

"I‘m- I don‘t know! Why are you even wearing this? It‘s distracting!“ Hinata complained.

"Leggings?!“

"Yes!“

"What? I was wearing this on New Year too, and you didn‘t say anything!“

"Well, I was _thinking_ it. I can‘t just tell you on New Year I think your leggings look good!“ Hinata screamed and now they were both just staring at each other in embarrassment. "Why did you have to make it awkward,“ Hinata complained and hid his face in his hands.

"You were the one touching me,“ Kageyama said and then put Hinata‘s hands away. He tipped Hinata‘s chin upwards so their eyes met and Hinata could see how nervous and embarrassed he was.

"You have leaves in your hair,“ Hinata said.

"You have more. Your hair is a mess,“ Kageyama said. "I… I like your hair.“

"What?“

"I thought if I say something embarrassing too, it‘s not that awkward anymore!“ Kageyama defended himself.

"It made it worse!“

"I know, stupid, don‘t point it out!“

Hinata stared at him and then he laughed. He sat up and just laughed, throwing his head back.

"Don‘t laugh!“ Kageyama was now picking the leaves from Hinata‘s hair. „I should be the one laughing, you think I look good in leggings.“

"You do.“

"Shut up.“ Kageyama was looking everywhere but in Hinata‘s eyes.

"Get out of there.“  The both jumped up when they heard Tsukishima‘s voice and turned to him. He was holding up his phone and shining its flashlight on them. "Why are you sitting on Hinata?“

"I‘m- I‘m not-“ Kageyama quickly got down from Hinata.

Tsukishimia grinned and in the darkness in this angle, with him standing so tall above them and the light of his phone shining at him, he looked intimidating.

Hinata jumped up and when they were both out of the bushes and brushed the leaves off their hair and body, Tsukishima sighed.

"I knew you two are trouble,“ he said. „We‘re going back.“

"But-“ Hinata said, but Tsukishima glared at him.

"We‘re going back,“ he repeated and walked towards his bike. "Hurry up.“ He got up on it and waited for the both of them to get going.

"Look away, Tsukishima!“ Hinata shouted. He turned to Kageyama and dragged him down by his hoodie and planted a kiss on his lips. Kageyama was surprised by that and when Hinata let him go and smiled brightly at him, he covered his mouth with his gloved hands.

"What was that?“

"A kiss,“ Tsukishima said. "And I need to get paid for this.“

"I told you to look away!“ Hinata screamed at him, face burning up.

"And I told you to move.“

"But-“

"Go!“

Kageyama and Hinata sighed and they started to jog next to each other back.

"Hinata?“

"Yes?“

"When we get back…“ Kageyama hesitated and looked away. "I‘d like to return it. The kiss, I mean. I guess.“

Hinata just laughed and Tsukishima snarled at them to hurry up.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Tsukki! How was it?“ Yamaguchi greeted him as soon as the three of them returned.

"Horrible,“ Tsukishima said.

"We all already used the baths, so you have to do share your bath time with Hinata and Kageyama only,“ Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima stared at Kageyama and Hinata who were currently getting out of their shoes and stealing quick glances at each other.

He really needed to get paid because he was sure that having them share a bath right after they had their first kiss was a horrible idea.

"Do I have really to?“

**Author's Note:**

> kageyamas "i thought if i say smth embarrassing it would make it less awkward" was me with a boy when we were alone and i thought itd be an ice breaker but let me tell you. it wasnt. big mistake. dont be a yenna or a kageyama


End file.
